Sadie's Night Visitors
by TangyProductions
Summary: BIG JUICY LEMON! This story has no plot whatsoever. Only 18 ! I can't stress this enough! I do not own The Kane Chronicles. Any likeness to living or fictional characters are purely coincidental. Due to the content of this fic no one should read it.


Kane Chronicles: Uncensored version

Sadie

SO THERE I WAS, in my bed, asleep. I was wearing royal linen, like so many pharos before me had. Royal linen was so fine, it was slightly see through. I made the mistake of wearing a black thong and brassier. I woke up, when I felt someone was next to my bed. Or should I say _someones._ I couldn't believe who was there beside my bed! Who? Why? How? WHAT? "What are you doing here?" I asked. There was Anubis (looking sexier than usual, if possible), Walt (also looking smashing, I was beginning to blush), and, the one that surprised and infuriated me the most, there was Set, with his red skin and shaved head and goatee. "Well?". "My, you look fine in that royal linen" Anubis said, Set added "Though it has nothing to do with your linen" set chuckled. I snatched up the bed covers and covered myself. I shot Set a nasty look, like saying "you perv". "Get out of here! You didn't answer my question. What...are...you...doing...here!". Anubis put his finger to my lips. "Shhh" he said, in a voice that just melted my heart. Then, he did something I'd been dreaming of since I first saw him. He kissed me, passionately, french kiss. There was nothing I could do! He was _sooo _hot and well I just couldn't take my lips off of his for one second. We started kissing more passionately, taking shorter faster louder breaths. We kept kissing, till he started pushing off my linen nightgown. "Wait..." I managed to push away from his lips. "What's wrong Sadie?" asked Anubis, sweetly. "It's just...I've never...you know" I said, blushing. "It's ok, we'll take it slowly" he said. We continued passionately kissing, and he began pulling off my linen nightgown. I started unbuttoning his shirt. Man he had a sexy body. We didn't part lips for one second. He got my nightgown off, and he was on top of me. While we were kissing he started rubbing my pussy, getting it ready, getting it wet. I'm not completely lost when it comes to sex. Me and my mates in England, lizzy and , we used to experiment all the time. But when he started rubbing my pussy, it was nothing like I had ever felt. He kissed me some more, bit me on the ear, exciting me even more, and worked his way down my body, my neck, in between my breasts, past my bellybutton, and finally, where I craved his tongue the most, my pussy. His tongue was magnificently skilled, teasing and licking my pussy, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through my body. I moaned, every time he hit the spot. I couldn't help it, it felt soo good. He had pulled my thong down a little past my knees. He had finished licking my pussy, and pulled his jeans off. He was wearing boxers, and there was a huge bulge in between his legs. His head slipped out, then the rest of his cock, it was to hard to be contained in those flimsy boxers. We began kissing again, and he teased my pussy with his cock, sliding it up and down my slit. I was getting hotter and hotter, I needed him inside me. Just when I was about to say something, he asked "Are you ready?". I nodded and said "mm-hmm". "This is going to hurt a bit" he said. He slowly pushed his cock in my pussy. I hadn't gotten a good look at his rod, but when I felt it in my pussy, it was huge! I moaned. Then, he got to my barrier, and with a quick shove, overcame it. A shot of pain went through me, and a couple of tears escaped from my eyes. "It's over Sadie, its over now" he said. He pushed deeper in. I could feel his huge cock throbbing inside me. He pushed it all the way in, or at least as mush as he could go, and slowly slipped it out. He put it back in, pushing faster this time, and it stopped hurting. All I felt was pleasure. He went faster, in and out, with his rock hard cock. It was bliss. I was moaning louder and louder, when I felt someone suck on my big toe. I had forgotten, in the heat of the moment, my two other visitors. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I was in too much bliss too protest. It was Walt, and he got out his cock, which was also huge, even more so for a mortal. He started masturbating, when I felt a hand grab me from behind and grope my breast. "Mmm" I moaned. He grabbed both of them, and pinched my nipples. God it felt good. Set unlatched my bra and pulled it off, revealing my breasts, with erect nipples. Immediately, Set began sucking on one, and Anubis began playing with my nipple with his tongue, all the time, fucking my pussy. The pleasure I experienced was unimaginable. Set stopped sucking on my breast and brought his cock too my face. His rod was undescribable. If I thought Walter's and Anubis's cocks were huge, this one was gigantic. It didn't even resemble a human cock, it was more like a horse, and as big as one, too. I've got to say, I _was _impressed by Sets cock, but I wasn't about too suck the lord of chaos's dick. He shoved it nearer to my face, and I yelled "No!",and pushed it away from me. "Sadie, there's no option". All of the sudden, my hands were yanked up and tied to the bed post, bound by an invisible rope. Set shoved it in my face again, and I closed my eyes and turned away. "Come on Sadie, you know you want it...". I snuck a peak. Big mistake. It was beautiful, huge. It was so straight, and looked hard as rock. His head rested perfectly on his rod, and on the very tip, the slit, there was a drop of precum. Pretty soon I was staring at it, gawking at its grandeur. It was trembling in anticipation, and I couldn't take it anymore. I took the god's cock in my mouth, feeling its warmth in my mouth, throbbing. I licked it right under the head, Set seemed to like that. I licked all around his head, and licked the slit on the top."Oh Sadie, yes" groaned Set. My hands were freed, and I grabbed his cock. It was huge. I tried deep throating it, massaging his cock with my throat muscles, but even that didn't get his whole cock in my mouth. I continued sucking Sets giant cock, when I felt something els rubbing my pussy. Walters cock. Anubis continued penetrating me, when suddenly I felt Walters cock slip in! They were both fucking my pussy at the same time! The pleasure was son intense I was seeing stars, my cries muffled by Sets huge cock in my mouth. Tears streamed down my face, as I felt both cocks plunging into my pussy, sending waves of pleasure so intense it made my whole body shake. I came a million times, for all I know. After a while of this, they decided to change places. Set took his cock out of my mouth, and slapped my face with his cock on his way down. I smiled. Anubis and Walter brought their cocks up too my mouth, and I immediately started sucking them off. Set started playing with my pussy the same way Anubis had, teasing it. He kept teasing and teasing, until I couldn't take it anymore and yelled "Just fuck me! Now!". He kept teasing and said calmly "What do you say, Sadie?".I yelled "Please Set!, fuck my pussy! Oh god please!". He turned me around on my back, and I got on all fours. Set admired my ass and slapped it, while I sucked Anubis's cock. Walter also came too the back, I guess I have a nice ass. Set slowly put his cock in my pussy, and in, and where it had stopped with Anubis and Walt, it kept going. He pulled out and in, and soon gathered speed. His cock was so in my pussy that it was hitting the wall. "Oh god!" I yelled between moans of intense pleasure. Then, I felt Walt's cock plunge in my ass, I was surprised and yelled "Ooh!". Now Set was plunging his cock in my pussy at the same time Walt was fucking my ass. My moans grew louder and louder as they went faster and faster, but I didn't stop sucking Anubis's gorgeous cock for one second. Soon Walt and Set were pounding my pussy, devastating it. Faster, harder, faster harder. Oh god the feeling was miraculous, amazing, heaven. Faster and harder until...we came. Walt took out his cock and came on my back. It felt so good, warm and drizzling down my back. At the same time, I felt my pussy tighten just as Set penetrated me full force, smashing into my wall and I felt him squirt his cum inside me in strong jets, filling my pussy to the brim with his cum. At the same time I moaned louder than ever before and Anubis came in my mouth, filling it with jets fo his hot cum. I swallowed what I could, but there was so much, I couldn't keep it from running down my chin. He was still jetting and covered my face with cum. When we all came, I moaned louder than ever before as I felt the jolt of pleasure shake my body violently. That was the best I ever felt, feeling all that cum jet inside me, on my back and in my mouth. It was heaven. They all took their cock out, and I let out one last sexy moan. We said bye, and Anubis kissed me on the cheek. And there they left me, my back full of cum, my face covered in it, and my pussy oozing cum. I was so exhausted, I fell back asleep.


End file.
